Saturday
by Zianna
Summary: Nami was always curious of the sulking boy. She could say she loved him but she didn't even know him. One-Shot Nami and ? HM-DS


**_I HATE EXAMS! I have one more week of them! They are causing poor old Zi to go insaaaannnnenee ok THIS IS MY NEWEST ONE-SHOT! _**

**_I own this head ache_**

* * *

Why does it all have to hurt so much. Even when I think about that question it sounds like a statement, I hate that.

I am talking generally. The world even! You think after being a traveler I would be use to the random pain that welled up in my chest each time I see a new face, they were so naive and stupid. They thought traveling would leave them fulfilled. It doesn't. It leaves a huge mark that grows on your heart forever. It, in other words, royally sucks. I am just a sad little person and now as the tears well up in my eyes I look out to the window in my room, it was about time to leave. I always do at like the same time. I might be home body on rainy days but I don't do a lot in this village, I do adore the simpleness of my days though. The one place the pain seems to be the smallest, that is before they started to visit...

Yes they. They. The ones form across the way. I know I seem weird but I have reasons! They are okay, for that matter I even like the red haired one...Ann our hairs match. I do enjoy how bubbly Popuri is, she is a doll but a scatter brain. Rick and Trent are OK, Gray is like me, just he smiles a bit more, Karen is fun to talk to when at the bar, Elli is overly nice, I never talk to Mary, and then their is him. Him. Who is him you ask? Well he is tall and has brown hair he keeps in a pony tail, it is that long. His golden blonde high lights shine in the sun. His name? I never asked.

You see, he is always brooding over something and his eyes have this depressed expression on them and Muffy tried to talk to him once, the poor boy got beet red. The farmer boy intervened and scolded Muffy who blushed and apologized, the strange boy did as well looking over to me then back to the floor, a silent blush creeping his pale face.

I felt flattered. I do not know why. Maybe because somewhere I thought that maybe he was flushing because I saw him like that. _Not like I would tell that to anyone. _

Any ways, every time I find myself looking at him I hurt. You can tell we have the same look. I also know him from somewhere. I know I do. He has the look of seeing a lot and knowing too much. He also seems sweet. He always blushes when talking to Lumina, if she visits for Rock. She laughs at him, the rich air head doesn't realize the boy is about the shyest ever, and the cycle starts over again each and every week, on that one special day. Saturday.

And if I think on it, that day was an Saturday. I don't remember when I started to look foward to see the brooding boy but one day it just happened. I found myself rushing down stairs and staying all Saturday instead of, you know, leaving like all other days. I sometimes draw him if I feel like it, which as much as I would like to deny it is often.

My thoughts are jumbled when I look out the window once more to find it raining. I enjoy the rain, more people visit.

Soon a familiar scene flashing in my memory as I get dress, it's a funny one. Once, on a Saturday. Flora brought Carter to our humble Inn to chat, it was rainy. So Carter comes in and almost off the bat starts to complain and bicker with Flora, who for some reason is in love with the guy. I mean Carter is cool but he has a stick up his ass. It is true. Jack's sister, Jack is the farmer boy I mentioned, Claire, hates the guy. He insulted Skye, that thief, once and she never liked him since. So here was the scene: Claire was glaring at Carter, Jack was holding her back, Muffy was trying to calm down Claire, Flora was trying to calm down Carter, Rock was flirting with Lumina who was trying to see what was going on, and Ruby was on the verge of tears.

It may not seem like it but Ruby is real emotional when it comes to her inn. She loves this place more then anything and I know why. She watched people grow up here. Her son was raised here, or so she tells me. She kissed her husband for the first time in this Inn and the last time before he left again. So it hurts her to know some one doesn't like it. This place is like her soul and when I finally noticed her tears I decided to do something. I was too late though. It was the first time I heard the brooding boy's voice and it was the most angelic voice I ever heard a boy use. It was just so soft and sweet.

" Please, sir... you are making Miss. Ruby um upset..." He spoke rather quickly and his voice faded as he got to the end. Yet, the boy towers over most people, even Marlin, so I wonder how he got shy.

Carter was about to say something smart but stopped when he noticed the boy's size and Jack got into the picture. Now, Jack is kind of short ,but believe me, the guy's a fighter! I've only seen him fight once, it was a fight with Rock, but they were only playing_... I think... _The rest of the night fades in my memory. I do remember that boy and he looked at me for a second and smiled, it was a rather shy smile. Yet, I know, the smile was directed towards me. Then he shut up and went to bed, maybe to get up early the next day?

I don't know. Yet, I was kind of disappointed when he was gone. I always am for some reason but do not even try to say it is because I like him. I...I...I... am curious of him. Yet this boy is the one boy I cannot talk too! I may seem like a loner but it has never been hard for me to talk to people, I just opt not too.

Yet, this one boy, will make my stomach churn and my eyes grow wide. I hurt seeing him and when I get the courage to talk to him, he looks at me and shyly smiles. I back down at that very moment. He seems so fragile, I don't want to hurt him. I have hurt a lot of people. I think people fall easily in love with me because they don't know me. They like the idea of me, the aloof girl who in reality could be anything. Chances are the anything they want me to be is not what I am.

I am blunt. I am mean. I have a hard time talking to people after I start the conversation. I'm not pretty like Muffy. I'm not incredibly smart like Flora. I'm not sweet like Celia. I am not level headed like Lumina. I am just old traveling rebellious Nami. And I do think the name Nami works well. I come in to tease a person like waves but when I leave I always come back...

_Nami is a perfect name for someone like me._

I have never been in love so I don't know how to react. So when Jack fell for me last season, he's been showering me with gifts since, I have no idea what to do. I mean he started to like me after I got curious in the shy boy. I just am so confused.

I close my door and silently go down stairs, I think I lost track of time because I hear Rock down there. I am not one to eavesdrop but he is speaking so loudly! I can't help but hear the moron.

"Just talk to her, man!" That was Rock. I wonder who this girl is. I then hear some muttering, he must be talking to the shy boy. I beca4me more curious, only because...

I will inform you when I get a better answer...

I wait aimlessly on the stairs a moment longed before I sigh and decide I might as well get off the stairs. As I make my first step something knocks me down and as I make my very lackadaisical fall, I am catched. My mind is spinning as I look up to see none other then the boy and his flushed face. I feel the warmth on my face as I start to mutter, no other boy has ever made me blush like this.

He quickly lets me back up and rights as I turn around to leave he puts his hand on my shoulder.I turn around and look at the guy, he is having a hard time.

"Umm I'm sorry! I was...uh... going to..." The boy pauses to gulp and I look back into his piercing blue eyes and swallow. His face is overcome in red, I know my face is barely in color, luckily.

"Uh... give you...this... Rock told me you...like this," He finally spits out looking directly at me and he hands me this wonderful looking Gratin. I blush and look at him.

"Thank you so much..uh..." I am lost for words, he looks down embarrassed and mutters his name.

"Cliff. My name is Cliff..." _Cliff _mutters as his blush travels even farther on his face. I like his name. It suits him. I look up to him and I feel bad. He is probably beating himself up right now. I swallow and mutter.

" Thank you so much Cliff... My name is...Nami," I tell him and he seemed to calm down. I look up at him and smile. He also smiles, a truly handsome smile.

"Nami is a very pretty name, it almost suits you," He seemed to gain much more courage in talking to me. I look at him, at lost for words. Finally something hits me and I begin say it.

"Would you like to go on...a walk with me?" He beats me too the punch, I'm glad he did. I nod and we leave the inn, Ruby spying on us. But that's OK. I'm glad I finally got to talk to Cliff and that he beat me to the punch, this is what I was going to say:

"Your name is pretty too"

That would be bad. I would be terrified if I said that, and Cliff would most likely laugh at me... Remembering Cliff I look up at him to get a good look.

I look up at Cliff and walking so close to him I can finnally get a good look at his face. It is sturdy and sronge, a nice jaw. He has a kind face but no laugh lines, he must be very serious or seen a lot. A blush still lingers on his cheeks but that may just be because he is Cliff, _the shy boy. _

"Nami...We're here. I b-brought you to the beach..." Cliff mumbled like he wanted to say more and I looked up. He was blushing, and about to say something. I let him, not wanting him to loss all respect to himself.

"Nami...uh... You know all those gifts Jack gave you..." I readied myself for this one. I knew it was going to end badly. I knew he was going to let Jack have me. He was too sweet. I knew it. And it was going to hurt more because finally I wasn't the hurter...no I was the hurtee.

"They were from me!" Cliff spits out and looks down, blushing a lot more. I about do a double take. He. was. the. one. giving. me. all. those. gifts? I totally space out as he explains how shy he was and what not. Only one thing racing through my mind.

_He sent me all those gifts._

"Thank you, Cliff..." I say as I peck the boy quickly on the lips, one can say his blush became redder then a tomato at that moment. His mouth then became a huge grin as he picked me up, I let out a squeak.

"Thank you, Nami... Let's go... I forgot it was raining..." Cliff mumered all hot like, I blushed hard. Then I remeber...We were walking in the rain... He still carried me to the Inn, we both got sick afterwards and he stayed for 2 weeks. I was sick all of the two weeks, he was only sick 3 days.

It's been seasons since then. I still smile whenever I think about it. Cliff visits a lot more now, telling me fantastic stories of life in the vineyard and how he finally has enough money to build the house in that lot like he always wanted to.He asked me to wait here for him and I think that...well I might just take back what I said about hurting. Now every time I see him I think it's about time for my happy beginning. _On this rainy Saturday._

* * *

**_So how was it? I adore this souple XD I know I know I should be updated Bleck XP_**


End file.
